black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guthrie Trading Company
The 'Guthrie Trading Company '''is a shipping business owned by the Guthrie family and led by Joseph Guthrie. It is based primarily in Boston, but also has branches in Philadelphia and one in Nassau, managed by Joseph’s son Richard. History Background When Joseph was a young man, he swindled a ship and hired it to privateers, later earning a share of their spoils for his efforts. Rather than being content with plunder, he desired to build something more permanent. With his share, he purchased more ships with which he gained even more profits. These profits soon became a fortune, which gained him influence. By the time Joseph’s granddaughter Eleanor was born, he was one of the richest men in the New World. Richard Guthrie later established himself and his family in Nassau, where he used his company’s ships to sell the pirates’ stolen goods to markets in the New World. After the Rosario Raids that claimed the life of his wife, he retired to Harbour Island and let his slave Mr. Scott and later his daughter Eleanor, run the business in Nassau, although he still retained a tremendous amount of influence. The operation in Nassau is quite sophisticated. The pirates bring their plunder to the Guthrie Warehouse, where they are packaged in containers bearing the Guthrie logo. Eleanor takes roughly half of their profits at first, but offers better terms as they earn more. Furthermore, she also has invested in many of the legitimate merchants in Nassau, giving her a controlling interest in all aspects of Nassau's commerce. Eleanor controls the operation from The Tavern in Nassau. Due to Richard’s association with pirates, the rest of the family has distanced themselves from him and his branch. Dyfed Bryson captains the Andromache, the largest of the Guthrie supply ships. Since joining their fleet, he has outfitted his ship with twelve pounder cannons. That and a crew of 60 trained fighters has made him a formidable adversary, and he has never been boarded in ten years. The business is primarily based out of Boston, but Joseph Guthrie winters in Philadelphia to negotiate with his suppliers for the spring. While sugar is one of their primary goods, they are also known to trade in slaves. Season One Eleanor grows frustrated after some pirate captains attempt to flee Nassau after hearing that the ''HMS Scarborough ''was seen nearby. She then meets with Gates in her office, and agrees to give him a loan of 1000 pieces of eight to bribe his crew to vote in favor of Flint in the upcoming election, against the advice of Mr. Scott. Flint and Billy Bones meet with Richard on Harbour Island to secure his help in piecing together the ''Urca de Lima ''schedule. Richard refuses, saying Spanish Intelligence would see him dead if he were to make an inquiry. Flint tries to force Guthrie, but at that moment, Captain Hume of the ''Scarborough ''arrives. He attempts to arrest Guthrie for selling pirated goods, but his efforts are foiled by Flint and Billy, who then take Richard, who was shot in the shoulder during the altercation, back to the ''Walrus ''with them. Eleanor and Scott meet with a new captain in Nassau, James Bridge of the ''Demeter, ''who just arrived from Carolina with 50 barrels of tobacco and a fluyt's worth of rare silks. Bridge balks at the idea of dealing with Eleanor and Scott instead of Richard, and decides to sell his cargo in Port Royal after learning that the Guthries take half his profits. After being intimidated by Charles Vane however, he relents. Vane meets with Eleanor in her office, saying he wants to put their personal differences aside and resume business as it was before, for Eleanor has stopped giving leads on prizes to his crew. Eleanor tells him that her issue with him isn't a result of their past romantic relationship, but because his crew is unruly, and for as much money they bring in they cause twice as much damage. She tells him he encourages their behavior and she wants it to end. Flint enters the tavern with his men, revealing to a surprised Vane that he was not deposed as captain. Asking to speak to Eleanor, Flint explains that her father Richard is a wanted man and is currently a fugitive on the ''Walrus. Eleanor is dismayed at the thought of her father being a wanted man because he has been bribing the Lords Proprietor for years. Mr. Scott expresses concern over Flint's nonchalant attitude toward the new development with Mr. Guthrie, explaining to Flint that without Guthrie's protection they are finished in Nassau. Flint responds by telling them the story about the Urca de Lima and the schedule they are chasing. He also tells them about his dream of creating a "nation of thieves". Scott tells Eleanor that once the other ports hear about Richard's arrest, they will not be able to trade their or rely on the Guthrie Trading Company's ships. Scott says he can reach out to his contacts in Port Harbour, and that there is still the sloop trade in Havana and Santo Domingo, but they will only cover one third of their costs per ship per week, meaning that within a month their warehouse will be empty. Flint tells Eleanor that he will need new supplies that exceed his usual demands for the Urca ''voyage. He needs 100 casks of powder, 1000 rounds of shot, and at least a dozen 12-pounder cannon. Eleanor promises him he'll have it. At Miranda's house, Richard Guthrie awakes to see his daughter Eleanor there sitting on his bed. Eleanor tells Richard that he needs his help. If they are to remain in business they are going to need someone with ships and power. When he says nothing and looks away from her, Eleanor explains to him that he only has two choices: help her or flee to Boston where his father and brothers still live. Eleanor brokers a deal between captains Flint and Vane to have Vane sail as consort to Flint in the hunt for the treasure galleon, as well as paying damages to the ''Walrus ''crew for killing two of their men. After learning that Vane was behind the abduction and subsequent beating and rape of Max, Eleanor says that any man who remains with Vane and does not join the crew of Captain Flint with their ship will never sell or buy anything on the island again. Vane is left with his quartermaster, Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny and eight other men. At Eleanor Guthrie's tavern, Hornigold confronts Mr. Scott, claiming that Eleanor is out of control after her humiliation of Vane. Hornigold states that several captains are fearful that they too will lose their livelihoods if they catch Eleanor on the wrong day. News arrives that the ''Andromache is about to arrive in port. The Andromache is the ship captained by Dyfed Bryson that Eleanor wishes to take the large cannons from and give to Flint. Mr. Scott explains to Eleanor that what they are about to attempt with Bryson is very risky and that they cannot under any circumstances try to detain him. He tells her that if they were to make a violent move against Bryson that it would be a direct affront to the Guthrie Trading Company and therefore to her grandfather. Scott insists that Eleanor promise that she understands and that she won't do anything to detain him should he balk. Eleanor promises that she won't try anything like that. As Bryson arrives on the beach, Eleanor is there waiting for him. She tells him that one of their crews plans to hunt the Urca. Bryson seems shocked and states that surely her father wouldn't agree to such a thing. Eleanor tells him that in fact her father does agree and that he wishes to speak to Bryson. At Miranda Barlow's cottage, Mr. Scott arrives to dress Richard Guthrie for the upcoming meeting with Bryson. Guthrie brags to Miranda about what a fine man Mr. Scott is. He states that at one time Mr. Scott was his personal houseboy and that Scott worked his way up into eventually earning an education, which he then passed on to Eleanor. Miranda questions why Guthrie is taking part in the attempt to get Bryson's guns. Guthrie responds that he must present himself as still in command of the functions of the trading company as opposed to being a wanted criminal. Were Bryson to find out that Guthrie was a wanted man, then Bryson would take him back to Boston in shame. At Eleanor's tavern, the meeting between the Guthrie’s and Bryson is taking place. Bryson seems stunned that Richard would go along with a plan such as the one to capture the Urca, but Richard tells him that the only thing that matters to him is profit and that they stand to gain quite a bit. Richard then asks to speak to Bryson alone. Bryson then accuses Richard of being desperate. He surmises that with the Scarborough docked nearby and with Guthrie taking part in such a risky plan, that something must be terribly wrong. Outside the room, Mr. Scott sees several armed guards and realizes that Eleanor has lied to him about her promise to not use force against Bryson should he not comply. Bryson then emerges from the room and tells Eleanor that the guns are hers and that he will begin transporting them to shore later that evening. As Richard Guthrie and Mr. Scott walk back to Miranda's cottage, Richard tells Scott that he fears that Eleanor will get herself killed. He states that if she continues on the path she is on, that either the British or the Spanish will kill her. When Scott asks Richard what he told Bryson in private, Richard confides that he has a plan in place that will save Eleanor from herself. He asks Scott to help him. Scott incapacitates O'Malley, the guard sent to ascertain that the Andromache unloads her guns. The ship then leaves Nassau, and Flint gives chase. Richard Guthrie is gives a speech to a crowd of townsfolk outside the warehouse in Nassau. He tells them that he is now a fugitive from the law and is facing execution. He tells them that his family in Boston has found out about his fugitive status and sent Captain Bryson and the Andromache down to liquidate his holdings. Guthrie tells the crowd that he convinced Bryson to leave their warehouse and that anyone owed credit by the Guthrie's or anyone that has goods in the warehouse should settle it up with Eleanor. Afterwards, he seeks sanctuary at the Underhill Estate The Walrus ''and the ''Andromache ''fight a lengthy battle, ending only when the pirates are able to secure the aid of the 38 slaves in the hold of the ''Andromache. Mr. Scott was imprisoned with these slaves for betraying Richard for Eleanor. Flint barely escapes the Scarborough, who Bryson had told the route of their ship so that they could find Flint. In Nassau, Eleanor begins a new shipping consortium to replace her father's business. She has Captains Naft and Lawrence, the captains of the two lowest earning ships, enter her service as cargo ships. She recruits Frasier, who has a charter from the Massachussets Bay Colony to ship rare items abroad join as its corporate seal, and Benjamin Hornigold to both provide security for its operations as well as give it standing with the street. Hornigold demands that she lift the ban on Captain Vane in exchange for his joining, and after many hours of deliberation, she relents. However, she later conspires with Anne Bonny to kill the remaining men of Vane's crew, who have been abusing Max. Inside Eleanor's tavern, a meeting of the consortium is being held. Captain Naft clumsily states that the name that he has come up with for their new consortium: "The Guthrie Frasier Naft Lawrence Consortium for the Purposes of Shipping and Trade in the West Indes, Excelsior." When the silence from the others overwhelms him, Naft asks that a new name be looked into during their next meeting. Naft then asks Captain Lawrence what the status of his ship, the Black Hind, is. Lawrence states that a good number of his crew defected when they were offered the chance to be legitimate sailors and that the Black Hind currently is undermanned. Mr. Scott brings food to the slaves who have been now moved on shore and are being held in the warehouse and guarded by Eleanor's mercenaries. He talks to Eme and tells her that he is attempting to gain their freedom somehow because if the slaves hadn’t helped overthrow the Andromache that Eleanor wouldn't have the guns that she needs for the expedition. Later, Scott is summoned into Eleanor's office. She tells him that the Walrus ''crew was unwilling to manumit a hold full of slaves, and she does not have the money to purchase all of their freedom, so she negotated a deal with Dufresne, the new quartermaster. She has given the able bodied male slaves to Captain Lawrence to replace the depleted crew on the ''Black Hind, ''in exchange the ''Walrus ''crew receives future subsidies and credits to cover the cost. The females will now be under her employ at the tavern. Scott is obviously very pleased with this. When Eleanor asks that Scott come back as her adviser, he tells her that he has joined Captain Hornigold's crew. He states that as long as she is working with Flint, he will always be tempted to interfere. The next day on the beach, the members of Eleanor's shipping consortium are on the docks bidding Captain Lawrence good luck on the first voyage of a ship in the consortium. Suddenly, guns begin to fire at the ships in the harbor from Hornigold's fortress overlooking the town. When Eleanor asks Hornigold why his men are firing on the ship, he states that it is not his men. Mr. Scott takes Eleanor off the shore and out of danger. The members of the consortium convene in Eleanor's tavern trying to figure out what to do about the men in the fort. Hornigold tells her that he has 250 men assembled and ready to storm the fort in the morning. Outside on the street stands Vane and his crew. Vane shouts up at Eleanor that it is time to talk. Inside Eleanor's office, Eleanor meets with Vane. He tells her that all he wants is to be a partner in her new enterprise. He tells her that she cannot attempt to overthrow the fort because before she'll be able to overtake the fort, he can sink half the ships in the harbor. Eleanor concedes to his demand to be a partner. Vane takes Hornigold's place, and Lawrence is able to leave on his voyage. Season Two Eleanor arrives at Hornigold's fortress, which is currently being controlled by Vane. Eleanor complains that Vane has not been coming to the Consortium's meetings. Furthermore, he has not been providing security for the Consortium, and the night before two watchmen were killed and 500 pounds worth of cargo was stolen. Vane returns the complaints and states that he believes that Eleanor has no desire to attend and run boring meetings. He opines that she would rather be like him and take what she wants, when she wants. Finally, before Eleanor leaves, Vane asks her if she thinks he is going to let Flint back into the bay whenever he returns with the Spanish gold, if he even returns at all. A new crew to Nassau, the ''Fancy, ''captained by Edward Low attempts to sell their cargo at the warehouse. The cashier refuses to pay full price for it, because the containers are covered in blood, much to the displeasure of Meeks, the quartermaster. Eleanor arrives and explains that the cargo now has to be repackaged, and the costs come out of their end. Meeks tries to explain that they are new to Nassau and will be mindful of this in the future, but Eleanor puts her foot down. She does agree to pass on any savings in the repackaging to him. Eleanor meets with Miranda Barlow and asks for her help in securing an audience with Underhill, who is a member of the same church as Barlow. Eleanor wants to negotiate a deal to sell Underhill's sugar on her ships. The next day, Meeks sits in Eleanor's office and tells her that she has to do something to help him remove Low from his captaincy as he does not think Low has the crew's best interest at heart. Their meeting is interrupted by O'Malley who tells her that the meeting of the consortium is ready. Eleanor tells Meeks to wait for her in the bar so they can finish the conversation later. Eleanor holds a meeting of the Consortium in the parlor of her tavern. Captain Lawrence explains to Eleanor the difficulty he had in trading during his last mission. He states that the difficulty comes from the fact that Eleanor's family name is no longer respect and is tarnished. Lawrence admits that he had to threaten the custom's man personally to get him to accept their goods and that he had to use Vane's name to complete the threat. Downstairs at Eleanor's bar, Meeks is approached by Low and Mr. Holmes. Low inquires as to the reason Meeks was seen meeting with Eleanor. Meeks responds that he has a duty to provide for the well being and safety of the crew, even if that means deposing a captain. Low and Holmes then grab Meeks, put him on a table, and decapitate him in front of the whole bar. Eleanor immediately demands that Low and his crew leave and seek like elsewhere. O'Malley then puts his sword to Low's neck and implores him to leave. Low then begins to sword fight with O'Malley, eventually gutting O'Malley and then stabbing him through the neck, killing him. Eleanor later hires Babatunde to replace him. After learning from Eleanor that Low holds a precious cargo and then finding out from Max that the cargo is Abigail Ashe, daughter of Lord Peter Ashe, Governor of Carolina, he and his crew slaughter Low and his men, taking the girl for themselves. Drinking alone in her room, Eleanor hears a commotion downstairs. When she goes to investigate what is occurring, she sees that her father, Richard Guthrie, has come to town to help her. At Eleanor's bar, she and her father Richard Guthrie are discussing her future. Guthrie tells Eleanor that Underhill is not completely against working with her and her consortium, but that they must ship goods that are legally obtained. She demands that she will not work with her father again until she can totally trust him. In Eleanor's tavern, Richard Guthrie appears along with Miranda Barlow and Flint begins to outlay his plan. He tells everyone that England is soon going to assault Nassau in an attempt to exterminate the pirates on the island. Flint states that there is a way that their downfall can be avoided and that Abigail Ashe is the key. Flint believes that if he returns Abigail to Peter Ashe, that Ashe will be more likely to promote the idea of providing pardons to all the pirates of Nassau. Vane demands that he will only hand Abigail over to Flint if he is given the Spanish Man of War. Flint states that he absolutely will not do this and Vane leaves the meeting. Later, Eleanor guarantees to Flint that everything will work out and that Vane will agree to the terms. At the fort, Eleanor quietly takes the keys from Vane as he is sleeping. She goes to the cell where Abigail is kept and tells her that she is no longer a hostage. She succeeds in freeing Abigail and bringing her to Flint. Richard Guthrie is riding in a carriage back to the Underhill Estate when they stop on a misty road. Guthrie gets out and with a lantern walks into the fog. Standing before him is a group of men, barely visible. A young prostitute observes Featherstone arguing with Idelle. She leaves the brothel and goes to a house where Mrs. Mapleton has resided since being dismissed by Rackham. She tells Mapleton about what is going on at the brothel, with Featherstone having secret meetings with Max and Rackham. Mapleton pays her extra for her silence before sending her away. Mapleton then meets with Eleanor Guthrie, revealing that she has been hired by Eleanor to keep an eye on what Max is doing in the brothel. She tells Eleanor that Charlotte has disappeared, allegedly fleeing with Logan away from Nassau. Mapleton knows this cannot be true, as Charlotte entrusted Mapleton with her savings, which she still possesses. She tells Eleanor that she believes Max and Rackham are conspiring to send the ''Colonial Dawn to retrieve the gold whilst Flint is taking Abigail back to Charles Town. Frasier approaches Eleanor and tells her that the [https://black-sails.fandom.com/wiki/Colonial_Dawn Colonial Dawn] is most certainly emptying her hold, giving further credence to the theory Mrs. Mapleton had proposed. Frasier tells Eleanor about the damage that could be done were the gold ever to reach the shores of Nassau. He states that pirates with that much gold will only be more empowered than ever and that it would surely kill any hopes of reconciliation with England. Eleanor tells him that the only way to actually stop the plan is to have everyone killed, including Max and Rackham. She declares that is something that she absolutely will not do. Rackham and Featherstone stand outside the fortress knocking on the door. They hear no noise and can see vultures flying over head. When it becomes apparent that no one is inside, Rackham and his men batter the wall down. Inside they find the fort abandoned, save for the crucified corpse of Richard Guthrie. When Eleanor arrives to see the body, she is given a note from Charles Vane which was pinned to her father's corpse. The note states that Vane is no longer a slave but is a free man and that he wishes Nassau to remain free. He writes that Richard Guthrie was engaged in an effort to return Nassau to the King of England and that he therefore deserved to die a traitors death. He says he was warned about Eleanor betraying him but had hoped they shared enough history for that not to happen. He further states that he will be tracking Flint's ship to Charles Town. While Flint's attention is elsewhere, he plans to take the Spanish Man O War because that is the price he asked to give up Abigail to Flint, but Eleanor stole the girl and he was never compensated. Later, she sits in her office greeting individual mourners lined up outside her tavern desiring to pay their respects to her father. One of them, Rawls, tells Eleanor that he had been a pauper until with Richard's investment, he was able to ply a trade and expresses his undying gratitude. Another of the mourners is Max, who brings bread and fruit from the girls at Rackham's brothel. Eleanor explains to Max there is now a war between her and Charles Vane, concerning the future of the island and everyone must now choose sides. Eleanor watches Max leave and Frasier enters her office, accompanied by two pirate thugs, who say they understand their job. In the interior of New Providence Island, the funeral for Richard Guthrie is underway. Following the burial, Eleanor encounters Mr. Underhill and asks for an audience with him. They meet in Miranda Barlow's house, Eleanor and Mr. Underhill are discussing Eleanor and Flint's plan to restore Nassau to English control. She explains that she will be the end of piracy on the island. She then tells Underhill about the plan that is already underway to take out Rackham's crew before they are able to set sail and secure the Urca''gold. She is using the mysterious men from before to stealthily kill the people who know the gold's location from Rackham's crew. In Rackham's tent, Anne Bonny appears, having been away for some time. Rackham is overjoyed to see her, stating that he truly never thought he was going to see her again. Bonny states that she thought about leaving for good but before she can say why she returned, Eleanor's men enter the tent and attack Featherstone and then Rackham. Bonny quickly disposes of both the men, killing them. They seek refuge in the brothel. Max states that they must leave immediately. Along with Anne, Featherstone and Rackham go to their ship to begin the voyage. In Mrs. Barlow's house, Eleanor is concluding her business with Underhill when she is confronted outside by Benjamin Hornigold and Dufresne who take her prisoner. They deliver her to Captain Hume and request the ten pardons that Hume promised to Bones if Bones were to deliver Flint. Hornigold tells Hume what a terrific prize Eleanor will make when he takes her back to London, as she is responsible for brokering all the illegal pirate trade in Nassau. Hume throws the pardons on the beach for Hornigold and the men and takes Eleanor captive. Season Three With Richard's death and Eleanor's arrest, the Guthrie operation in Nassau completely ceases. The conosrtium is disbanded, and Max takes over the tavern and all of Eleanor's former legitimate business interests. However, Max refrains from selling the pirates' cargo and lording over the place as Eleanor did. Eleanor's trial and death sentence are commuted in exchange for her becoming an advisor to the new Governor of New Providence Island, Woodes Rogers. However, the Guthrie Trading Company has no involvement with him or his efforts. Season Four Woodes Rogers tells Eleanor that after divorcing his wife Sarah to marry Eleanor, her family persuaded his creditors to accelerate his timetables for repayment. His substantial private debts increase by the day and cannot be paid unless commerce returns quickly to Nassau. Eleanor tells Rogers that her family has money and influence to rival Sarah's. Eleanor explains her family's background and the origins of their wealth, and how they now desire to be seen in London as something other than a backwater merchant family. Richard was always ill-favored by his family before he made their name synonymous with piracy in the West Indies, and Eleanor made it worse with the scandal she caused in London. However, Eleanor believes they would listen to her because of her marriage to Woodes. She tells her husband that her family has enough money to pay over his debts several times, as well as send them guns and mercenaries. Rogers plans to lure Edward Teach away from the harbor by sailing to Port Royal in the ''Lion. ''This would give Eleanor the chance to sail to Philadelphia aboard the ''Gloucestershire. ''The first part of the plan is successful, but Eleanor is unable to leave Nassau before it falls to the pirates. After the Rogers backed Spanish invasion that leaves Eleanor dead, Max convinces Jack Rackham to sail north to Philadelphia with the ''Lion. ''Jack tries to appeal to Joseph Guthrie’s business side, saying the Guthries would gain a significant stake in Nassau’s legitimate trading operations if they help retake the island from the Rogers. However, Guthrie is in the company his business partners, and wants to be seen as respectable. He rejects Jack’s offer, and shows him the door. However, Eleanor’s grandmother meets Jack outside. She’s the real brains behind the Guthrie business, and see merit in his proposal but will need convincing. Jack decides to bring Max to help make their case with Marion Guthrie. With the help of Max’s financial ledgers and feminine wiles, they convince her… but there is a catch. Jack Rackham must kill the one man who will continue the never-ending circle of violence in Nassau; James Flint. With the deal struck, Max and Anne stay behind in Philadelphia, while Jack heads back to Nassau to try and end Flint’s life. Max continues trying to secure their alliance with Marion Guthrie . Grandmother Guthrie sees Max as a woman to be reckoned with, however there is a catch. Max must marry someone easily manipulated with little ambition, but a man from society none the less. It seems an easy choice for Max who’s usually led by her survival instincts. However, she decides not to marry into Mrs. Guthrie's scheme, for fear that it will ruin her chances of rekindling things with Bonny. After Rogers is defeated at Skeleton Island, Jack returns to Philadelphia to bring word that Captain Flint is no longer a concern to them. He’s not dead, but retired. Mrs. Guthrie isn’t exactly pleased with the outcome, but Max and Rackham assure her that Flint is now not a martyr to the cause and will never be heard from again. Before the deal is struck, Rackham requests one more favour; to be involved in the writing of an affidavit against the disgraced Governor Rogers. Nassau becomes a flourishing legitimate port, with Featherstone as its governor, Idelle at his side and Max as the real power behing the throne. Owners, Employees & Affiliates Owners *Joseph Guthrie *Marion Guthrie Employees *Richard Guthrie, ran branch of the company out of Nassau and Harbour Island, known to sell the cargo of pirates (deceased) *Eleanor Guthrie, ran branch of the company in Nassau following her father, Richard’s, retirement (deceased) *Richard's brothers, all active participants in the company. *Mr. Scott, formerly a slave, then Eleanor’s second in Nassau. (deceased) *Mr. Oliver, overseer of operations *Captain Dyfed Bryson, captain of the ''Andromache, the largest of the Guthrie’s supply ships (deceased). *Hayes, quartermaster of the ''Andromache ''(deceased) *Burnett, crew mate aboard the ''Andromache ''(deceased) *Harris, crew mate aboard the ''Andromache ''(deceased). *O'Malley, mercenary in the service of Eleanor in Nassau (deceased). *Babatunde, mercenary in the service of Eleanor in Nassau (deceased). *Virgil, an employee of Eleanor's in Nassau. *Eme, a serving woman in the tavern in Nassau. Affiliates *Max, an influential merchant, who owns the tavern, the inn and several other businesses in Nassau. *The Consortium, created to rebuild the Guthrie’s shipping business using their former contacts in New World ports by Eleanor. **Frasier, an appraiser in Nassau. **Captain Naft of the ''Intrepid, ''former pirate turned supply ship. **Captain Geoffrey Lawrence of the ''Black Hind, ''former pirate turned supply ship. **Charles Vane, Steward of the Fort. *Mrs. Mapleton, madame of the brothel. *Rawls, a merchant in Nassau. Category:Groups and factions